Music of the Night
by Villains' Bad Girl
Summary: Erik has spent the last 10 years raising a family. Now is their chance to return to the opera. Will Erik's past come back to haunt him or will he help his daughter find success? sequel to Erik's Second Chance
1. Training

_Hey-O! Hey, everyone! It's been a while. Lately, I've been on this Phantom kick and decided, why not write a sequel to Erik's Second Chance? Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

The opera house had been abandoned for years. No one dared to step foot inside after everything that had happened to the former diva, Christine Daae. The legend of a so-called phantom had been passed around through Paris. Rumors spoke of a shadow that continued to roam the Paris opera house, haunting it... a reminder of the events that took place 10 years ago. What no one knew... life continued beneath the opera house.

An operatic voice could be heard singing within the dark tunnels. Beneath the opera house, in the maze of tunnels was the home of the one and only phantom himself, Erik. At the moment, he watched the young woman in front of him sing, showing him her talent. For the past 10 years, Erik had taken a wife, finally letting go of his one-sided love for Christine. Together, he and Annette started their own family... their eldest daughter, Claudia and their two boys, Darcy and Bastien.

"No!" Erik said stopping her. "Claudia, passion! The perfect singer uses passion in her performance. Passion and desire. Your heart and your voice must be one. Now, try it again."

"Erik, don't you think it's time we gave her a break?"

The disfigured man turned his attention to the curtain, separating the main room from the bedroom. There stood an equally deformed woman, Annette. She smiled at their adopted daughter who smiled back, thankful she had spoken up. Erik had been teaching Claudia, training her to be an opera singer. She had shown an interest in the music as a child. Now, a young woman of 17, she was going to try her hand at the opera herself.

"Claudia must be perfect", Erik explained. "The opera will not accept any amateur. I don't want our daughter to fail. This is something she has been working to achieve for a long time."

"We won't know for sure until we get to London", Annette said.

After everything Erik had done to the opera house, all of the people he had killed, the shows he had ruined, he felt he needed a fresh start. Where better to begin than in London? This would be a better opportunity for Claudia to start her career in opera. Erik had failed with Christine. This time, he wanted to ensure that his own daughter would be the next big star.

"Papa, I'm ready", Claudia said as she looked at Erik. "I know I can do this. You taught me everything."

Erik looked at his wife and daughter and sighed as he ran his hand over his visibly scarred mouth, trying to come to terms with this decision. Moving to London was going to be a big deal. He and Annette had to uproot their three children and move them to another country.

"The boys know about the move, right?" Erik asked looking at Annette.

"They're scared", she nodded. "But, this is important to all of us. A chance to live above ground in a real house. None of us will ever have to hide again."

He said nothing as he looked down. Erik was still going to have to wear a mask. No matter where he went, nothing was going to change the fact that his face was hideous and people were always going to fear him. Everyone except for his family.


	2. Nerves

Darcy and Bastien looked at Erik and Annette unhappy. They knew their father had been training Claudia for a performance in the opera, but they didn't think it would require having to leave their home.

"Why do we have to go?" Bastien asked.

"My children", Erik said looking at his two sons. "You know how much Claudia and I have been working for this. This is her big chance."

"So?" Darcy mumbled, crossing his arms. "Who cares about some stupid old opera?"

Annette's eyes widened. The boys should've known how much Erik cared about opera. She looked at Erik who almost looked enraged. Anyone who knew him knew how much opera meant to him. It was practically his life.

"We're going to London whether you like it or not", he said laying down the law.

Bastien and Darcy looked at their father and mother, speechless to their behavior. In all the years they had lived underground, Erik had not once shown any desire of living aboveground until now. They didn't understand what made Claudia so special.

"You're going to like London there" Annette said looking at her two boys. "Sunlight, people…"

"If we wanted that, we could've gone aboveground a long time ago..." Darcy mumbled.

She sighed and looked at their bags, helping them put their clothes in.

"Look, just finish packing your things. We'll be leaving tonight, you can sleep on the ship."

Erik watched her take care of the boys before going into the other room where Claudia had finished packing. She looked around the room, running her hand down her boat-shaped bed and sighed.

"It's hard leaving all of this behind, Papa" she said. "We've lived here for so long… I don't know anything else besides life down here. What are we going to do if I don't make the cut?"

He looked at Claudia with his wide eyes. He had no doubt that Claudia was going to make it to the London Opera. Erik shook his head and ran his hand up and down her back. Truth be told, he didn't have a backup plan if Claudia wasn't accepted by the owners. He had trained Claudia to be a singer, not a dancer. She wouldn't be able to contribute unless she was put to work backstage. Erik wouldn't allow anything but the best for his daughter. He was going to make sure of that.

"If you want to make if anywhere, you got to have confidence in yourself", he said. "You need to stay positive. Think badly about yourself and others will think bad about you too."

Erik wrapped his arms around Claudia and kissed the top of her head. She looked up at him and smiled, not caring about his deformed face touching her at all. Erik never scared her as a child with that face of his, he didn't scare her now as a grown woman.

"Are you sure we're going to be alright, Papa?" Claudia asked.

"They will be", he nodded. "Get some rest. We have a long journey tonight. The ship will be at the harbor and will take us to London."

He kissed the top of her head before turning away to help Annette finish packing their things.

"10 long years, Erik", she said with a heavy sigh. "10 years we've been down here. Are you sure you want to leave now?"

"Annette, if our children are going to succeed out in the world, we can't keep them down here forever", Erik said. "This is the right time to take them to the world above. We've done a well enough job of taking care of them down below the city. They're old enough to join the other people in the world now."

He looked at their two masks sitting on the bed and picked hers up.

"Time to rejoin civilization, my dear."


	3. On Their Way

Claudia yawned as she stood on the bow of the ship. True to his word, Erik brought his family to the docks late in the night, the only time no one would be able to see them with fear in their eyes. Darcy and Bastien were put to bed below deck. Erik walked on the deck of the ship with a smile as he looked at the Parisian lights as the ship made its way to the sea.

"We're doing this", Claudia said looking out to the city. "We're really doing this."

Erik nodded as he looked at his daughter, watching her bid farewell to the only home she had ever known in her life. Moving to England was a huge step for everyone. He only hoped that everyone would be able to adjust with ease.

"Papa, what if they don't like me?" Claudia asked. "What if I don't succeed?"

"Silence that talk", Erik said. "You are going to make it in the opera. Your mother and I know you can. You've trained too hard to fail. You've strained your voice to absolute perfection. You cannot bring yourself down to fail my expectations."

Claudia glanced at her father almost uncomfortably. He was putting way too much effort into getting her into the opera. Sure, she wanted to sing, but she wasn't nearly as obsessive as he was about it. It was kind of scary to see him push her to the brink of exhaustion. Erik put his hand on her shoulder, turning back to their stateroom.

"Get some rest", he said. "As soon as we arrive, first thing, I will take you for an audition. Don't want your voice to give out, do we?"

"No, Papa", Claudia said in a quiet voice.

Erik was putting so much pressure on her to become a diva. She wanted to tell him to stop, but then again, he was her father. He always knew what was best for his family. Erik kissed his daughter's forehead before letting her go to bed.

"Erik?"

Annette opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. She turned back to make sure the boys were asleep before turning to her husband.

"We need to talk about Claudia", she said as she took his hand, walking through the hallway.

"No more talk about her failing", he said. "I trained her harder than Christine. I've taught her everything I knew day in and day out. I worked my fingers to the bone playing the music she needed to learn. We've spent so much time preparing her. She is ready."

"Don't you think you've been too hard on her?" Annette asked. "Erik, you've brought tears to her eyes on more than one occasion. You are her father, you should know when enough is enough. The opera is not worth it if you upset your own daughter. I don't want to see her suffer for it."

Erik turned his gaze to his wife. His eyes were large. His expression, almost menacing. Annette slowly started to back away. She hadn't seen him look this angry since the last time she brought up Christine to him. Erik was always at his most frightening when he was angry.

"To be an artist, you must suffer", he said. "Look at me. I've suffered my whole life for my work. Do you think I wouldn't be here today if I hadn't?"

"Be where, Erik?" Annette asked. "You've lived your whole life in hiding. What success do you have to show for your suffering? Your only operatic success wanted nothing to do with you. This is Annette's chance for success, not yours. She is not Christine. You can't live your success through our daughter this time. Have you not learned your lesson?"

She gasped as Erik grabbed her wrist. His grip was strong, almost as if he was attempting to crush her wrist. His eyes were just as menacing as before.

"Do not speak to me like that…" he said as he pulled Annette close. "You sound as if you have no faith in my work."

"Erik…" she whimpered in pain as his fingers pressed into her skin.

"Annette, I've done all this to make a better life for us. I am not going to let you foul this chance for us."

He pushed her back and walked to their stateroom. He was done discussing this topic.


	4. London

"Mama, Papa, look!"

Erik and Annette stood with their boys as they looked at the London Bridge. The journey had been long and trying, but they finally made it to England. The Parisian family looked in awe at the sun rising over the buildings, casting its light over the buildings.

"Is it everything you dreamed of so far?" Annette asked, looking at her husband.

"This is only the beginning", Erik said. "We've only just arrived. Next is securing Claudia's spot in the next show as soon as possible."

Claudia gave a sigh as she kept her eyes down. She wasn't as eager to audition as Erik was. She wanted to enjoy her time in the city. As the ship came to a slow stop at the docks, she watched as her parents donned their masks. They needed a fresh start in this new city, and didn't need to be scaring anyone as soon as they arrived. Not to mention, Erik was supposed to be dead in the eyes of the world.

As the family picked up their bags, all except one of them failed to recognize a man that was departing the ship. He wore an astrakhan cap along with an elegant suit, and seemed to be keeping to himself instead of mingling with the people on the docks. Claudia watched as the man turned back, making sure there was no one watching him. He seemed to be hiding something. The young girl couldn't help but feel a blush warm her cheeks as she kept her eyes on him.

"Claudia!" Annette called.

Claudia gasped startled and followed her mother and father down the ramp, setting foot in England for the first time. Annette looked at her daughter and looked over the crowd, trying to find what she was looking at. There was no fooling her. She could tell there was a man there that caught Claudia's eye.

"First things first" Erik said as he led his family to the street. "We need to find an inn to settle in. I will accompany Claudia to the opera house."

"Are you sure you don't want me to do it?" Annette asked. "You don't want to draw any suspicion toward yourself, do you, Erik?"

"I will be watching in the stands", he said looking at her. "I am not going to ruin this for her. I want to ensure she makes it no matter what."

Annette looked at Erik with wide eyes. She did not like the way that sounded. The rumors in Paris all accused him of causing trouble for the opera. Death, destruction, chaos… was Erik planning to repeat all of that now that he had a second chance?

Claudia blocked her parents' voices as she followed them through the city. Her mind was far from the audition. What had her attention was the man she spotted on the docks. She wanted to know who that was or why he seemed to be hiding from everyone around him. As Claudia crossed the road to the inn, she brushed past a man walking opposite of her… the same man in at astrakhan cap. Neither of them said a word, but just looked at each other.

"I beg your pardon…" the man finally spoke up.

A red blush ran across Claudia's cheeks as she took her first good look at him. Sure he looked older than her, but he was still very dashing.

"Claudia, come on!" Darcy said pulling her hand. "Papa says we can't have any distractions.

"I'm sorry", she smiled at the man before turning to her brother, following her into the inn.

The man in the cap kept his eyes on her, watching her enter the building. He took note of what inn she was staying at before going about his business.


	5. Ledoux

"I don't think I can do this…"

Claudia was shaking as she stood in the theater. There were a dozen girls all auditioning for their latest production of La Traviata, a tragic story of a woman dying of an illness, but still managing to find love in her final days. Each woman displayed a powerful voice, almost all worthy of stardom. Claudia looked up at one of the boxes where a shadow could be seen. Erik was watching her, just as he promised.

"Next!" the producer called.

The current girl walked off the stage, leaving Claudia to take her turn. Everyone watched the young girl hold the sheet music in her hands, looking at the producer and the opera house owners who were waiting for her to sing.

"Um…" she murmured. "I will be singing the part of Violetta Valéry…"

"Speak louder, my dear", the producer said. "We want the audience to hear our singers."

Claudia looked up at Erik who nodded, wanting to hear her sing. This was her big chance to show everyone how hard the two of them trained. It was his chance to show off his work to the world. Claudia took a deep breath before letting out a high note, rendering everyone speechless. Erik raised his hand almost as if he were conducting her, out of force of habit. The producer and the house owners watched and listened as Claudia performed, trying to earn her spot in the show.

"Okay, okay", the producer said waving his hand, wanting her to stop. "That's enough, thank you."

"B-but… I haven't finished", Claudia said, worried she did something wrong.

"We have other people to listen to", he explained. "We don't have all day."

She clutched the sheet music in her hands and looked at the stands, hoping to see some form of encouragement from Erik, but he was gone. Claudia lowered her head and walked to the back of the stage, allowing the next girl to audition.

"Papa?" she called, looking for Erik. "Papa, I'm finished."

There seemed to be no trace of Erik backstage. He couldn't have left here at the theater, disappointed in her audition, could he? Claudia wandered to the back of the theater, going to the exit. He wasn't there either. Feeling rejected, she wrapped her arms around herself, trying to warm herself from the early winter wind. She made her way down the road, going back to the inn.

The streets of London were crowded. It was a big city and there were a lot of people making their way as they went about their daily lives. Claudia gasped as she tripped over the edge of the sidewalk, falling onto the streets. Someone held their hand out in front of her.

"Do you need any help, miss?"

Claudia raised her eyes, shocked to see that same man from the inn standing before her. Blushing, she slowly took his hand, allowing him to help her to her feet.

"You're not hurt, are you?" he asked.

"N-no…" she stammered. "Not at all. I'm sorry. I'm just not used to these streets yet."

"No?" the man asked with a smile. "Where are you from then?"

"I've just come from Paris. My family and I arrived today."

"What a coincidence…"

He offered her his arm, wanting to accompany her.

"I am Ledoux, by the way", the man said finally introducing himself. "I'm an inspector and I've just come from Paris, myself."

"I'm Claudia", she said with a smile, wrapping her arm around his as they two of them walked down the road. "What brings you to England?"

"I'm settling a case", he said. "I work for the police. What about you? What brings you and your family to England?"

"I'm auditioning for a spot in the opera. I've left an audition before I fell at your feet."

"I wish you all the best."

Ledoux gave a smile stopping in front of the inn. He gave a courtesy bow.

"I hope to see you again, Miss Claudia", he said.


	6. Christine

Erik sighed, watching from the rafters as the other girls auditioned for Claudia's spot in the show. He shook his head, listening to every voice. None of them had what it took to be a star. That part belonged to his daughter.

"Next!" the producer called interrupting another girl.

Erik froze when he saw the next girl step onto the stage. She needed no music sheet, unlike the others.

"I am Christine De Chagny", she introduced herself.

"Christine…"

He couldn't believe she was really here. It had been so long since she ran away from him with Raoul. Erik closed his eyes when he heard her angelic voice. Christine remembered everything he taught her. She was still just as good as all those years ago when he first taught her.

"Thank you!" the producer clapped as he stood with a smile. "I think we've found our star!"

Erik was filled with rage when he heard those words. How dare that traitorous succubus upstage his own daughter? The leading role should've gone to Claudia.

"I want to thank everyone for auditioning", the producer said. "Miss De Chagny will have the leading role. Claudia can be her understudy. I will discuss supporting roles with each and every one of you."

Scoffing, Erik turned away, leaving the theater. Understudy…. that was the best they could do? This was an insult to Claudia. She deserved far better. She deserved to be the diva of the opera. Christine didn't deserve anything not after the way she treated him. Erik curled his hand into a fist, shoving it hard into the wall. He was not going to let Claudia settle for the role of understudy. He promised her she was going to be a star, and he intended to make that happen. Christine needed to be punished…

* * *

"Papa never came back?" Claudia asked as she looked at Annette who was unpacking.

"I would've thought he'd come back with you", she said. "What exactly happened at the audition?"

"I sang just the way Papa taught me to… I guess they didn't like it…"

Annette looked at her daughter with a frown and wrapped her arms around her. She knew how hard Claudia and Erik trained for an opportunity like this.

"I guess I let Papa down too", Claudia said. "He wasn't there."

"Wasn't where?"

Erik opened the door, seeing his daughter in the arms of her mother. He still had that look of anger in his eyes, something that wasn't going to go away so easily.

"Where have you been?" Annette asked. "Can you imagine my worry when I saw Annette come back alone? I thought something might've happened to you. Where were you when Annette needed you?"

Erik put his hand on Claudia's head, giving her a gentle pat.

"Help your brothers unpack. I need to speak with your mother."

She looked at him confused before slowly turning to help Bastian and Darcy unpack their clothes. Annette followed Erik into the hallway where he covered his face with his hands and started pacing back and forth.

"Erik, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Christine…" he answered. "She was there. I saw her."

"Christine?" Annette gasped.

The girl that broke his heart so long ago, the girl that turned him into a recluse before Annette got through to him. She was there in London?

"She stole Claudia's part right there", Erik said. "Those people had the gall to give Claudia the role of understudy."

"So our daughter will be working for that woman?" Annette asked.

"Not if I can help it…"


	7. A Late Night Stroll

"Erik, it's late", Annette tiredly said. "Come to bed."

Her husband had been sitting at the desk by the candlelight as he went over some papers. He was trying to come up with a plan to sabotage Christine's performance in the opera. He had succeeded once before, he could do it again.

"Darling, you're sleeping for the both of us tonight", Erik said waving her off. "I have more important business to attend to."

"Important business?" Annette rubbed her eyes. "It's after midnight, come to bed. Whatever you're working on can wait till morning."

"Papa?" Darcy yawned as he laid in the bed across the room. "Please, put out the candle and go to bed."

Erik looked at his two boys sitting up in the bed next to his and Annette's. Darcy and Bastian were trying to sleep. He could see the candlelight was keeping them awake. He gave a sigh before blowing out the candle.

"Very well, you win", Erik said getting into bed. "This is something I need to take care of. We're not going to be forced back into the gutters of the streets again."

Annette wrapped her arm around him and kissed his cheek. She can tell seeing Christine again brought back some unresolved anger. She, herself would love to see Christine pay for all the torment she put Erik through, but she also didn't want Erik to get himself into trouble. This was their chance at a new life, a fresh start. Annette wanted Erik to live a straight and narrow life with no crime.

"Where are you going?" she asked, lifting her gaze.

Claudia sat up in her bed and looked back at her parents who were watching her. She put her cloak on to hide her nightgown and slipped on a pair of shoes.

"I can't sleep", she answered. "I think I'm going to go for a walk."

"Let me get dressed", Erik said. "I'll go with you."

"No, Papa. You get some sleep. I can take care of myself, I'm not a little girl anymore."

He looked at his daughter and sighed as he looked down. True, she was not a child anymore. She needed to go off on her own if she was going to make a career for herself in this city. Erik still worried about Claudia. This was a new city, one that neither knew their way around. He pointed to the desk.

"Take my knife with you", he said. "I would feel better knowing you have something to protect yourself with."

Claudia looked at him and opened the drawer, picking up the knife. She was almost scared to ask why he had a knife in the first place.

"Don't stay out too late", Annette said before laying down.

Erik kept his eyes on his daughter, making sure she took the knife with her. He didn't want her attacked by pickpockets or any thugs out on the streets.

* * *

Claudia shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. London was very cold this time of night. She walked down the road, seeing the fog fill the air. The lights from the lamp posts seemed dimmer now, the city was very quiet. As Claudia's heels clicked against the stone sidewalk, she heard another pair of footsteps behind her. When she stopped, so did the other footsteps. Claudia clutched the knife in her hand and slowly took another step. She heard the footsteps continue.

She gave a startled yell as she turned around, holding the knife in her hand. Right in front of her was Ledoux. He looked rather surprised to see her holding a knife in his face.

"Ledoux!" Claudia gasped. "I'm sorry, you frightened me."

"What do you have that knife for?" he asked as he kept his eyes on her.

"You can never be too careful this time of night, you know?"

"Well, you can put that down now. Don't want to arrest you for attacking a member of the police."

She smirked and tucked the knife back within the pocket of her cloak. Ledoux tucked his hands in his pockets as he walked alongside with Claudia.

"What are you doing out here so late anyway?" he asked.

"Just a restless night. I was hoping walking would do the trick."

"You don't mind if I keep you company, do you? I'm not much of a sleeper myself. If you don't mind me saying, you'll be safe with me here."

Claudia couldn't help but giggle as she turned away, hiding the blush on her face. She didn't know what it was, but there was something about Ledoux that made her happy. Probably it was the fact that he was her first friend above land, or maybe because he was the first man who ever talked to her with such courtesy. Whatever the case may be, there was no doubt that Claudia liked Ledoux.


	8. Getting to Know Her

"You're just so mysterious, Ledoux", Claudia said.

The two of them have been out the majority of the night, walking around the city. She felt so safe with Ledoux around, not seeing a single person out on the streets. They were quiet for a while, but took to talking to break the silence.

"Is there anything else you can tell me?" Claudia asked as she looked at the man next to her. "I only know your name and your profession. What else is there about you? Do you have any family?"

"No family", Ledoux said shaking his head. "I just never found the time to start one. Never found the right woman to be with."

"No brothers and sisters? No parents?"

"I'm an only child", he answered. "My parents passed on a long time ago."

Claudia felt bad for him. Ledoux was all alone in this world. No family, seemingly no friends. He had nothing. Making the first move, she slowly reached her hand out, wrapping her fingers around Ledoux's. The older man looked at the young girl surprised, but slowly started to relax. He curled his fingers around hers, holding her hand as they walked.

"What about you?" Ledoux asked. "What family do you have?"

"There's my mother and father", Claudia answered. "And my two brothers."

"No suitor?" he couldn't help but smile.

Claudia blushed at the question. Ledoux almost sounded a little too interested in her if he asked about a suitor. If he was looking to court her, he would need to meet her father.

"No suitor", Claudia answered. "My family is very close. Ever since I could remember, my father has never let any outsiders into our family."

"Outsiders?" Ledoux asked.

"My parents are sort of… outcasts, if you will. We've spent our whole lives hiding, so we don't have any real friends of our own."

He looked at her intrigued. Ledoux had never known a whole family to hide themselves from the world like that.

"If you've never been out and about on your own, how are you pursuing a job in the theater?"

"My father is a wonderful musician", Claudia answered. "He plays all sorts of instruments. He taught me how to sing. Every day for the past few years, we trained day in, day out."

Ledoux's grip on her hand loosened. A recluse who was also a musician that trained operatic singers. There was only one man he knew that fit such a description… but that couldn't be possible. He was supposed to have died a long time ago. Erik Destler couldn't be there in London. Claudia noticed his distant gaze and his loose grip.

"Ledoux?" she said looking at him. "Are you alright?"

"Forgive me", he said shaking himself out of his thoughts. "I guess I've become a little fatigued. Shall I escort you back to the inn?"

Claudia smiled and continued to hold his hand as they walked back to the inn. The sky was getting lighter. The sun would be rising soon.

"I'm going to be in trouble when I get back…" Claudia smirked. "I told my mother I wouldn't stay out too late."

Mother…. what woman in her right mind could've loved a person as horrid as Erik? Ledoux simply couldn't understand how Erik, anyone as hideous and monstrous as him could take a bride and father children… unless... unless the woman was a prisoner, just the way Christine was all those years ago.

Claudia looked at Ledoux and stayed silent. He must've been really tired. They were out practically all night. She stopped at the front steps of the inn. Ledoux now had a starting point. He still needed to bring Erik in for his crimes if he was truly still alive.

"Thank you for tonight", Claudia said. "Will I see you again?"

"Sooner than you may expect", Ledoux said with a smile.

He pressed a kiss to her hand in respect before turning away. She couldn't help but smile, waltzing inside, going upstairs to her room. Annette and Erik were asleep, as were Darcy and Bastian. Claudia kicked off her shoes and hung her cloak in the wardrobe before slipping into bed before anyone could wake up or scold her for being out for so long.


	9. Erik and Claudia

Erik escorted Claudia back to the theater for their first day of practice. Both were less than enthusiastic about having the role of understudy which basically entitled Claudia sitting backstage and watching Christine, making sure she studied the way she performed. If Christine were unable to perform for any reason, Claudia would take over as the star.

"Papa, do we really need to go back?" Claudia asked. "I won't have anything to do."

"Yes, you do", Erik said crossing his arms. "Unfortunately, you need to be back there. It'll give you a chance to study up on the show, see what the story's about, learn your cues, and so on."

The two of them walked in silence, discouraged at the events they had been put into. Erik was willing to make the most of it, allowing his daughter to learn what she would need to do. It was a chance for Christine to be useful before Erik took her out of the picture.

"Your mother and I noticed you came back very late last night", Erik said. "Care to explain where you were?"

Claudia looked at her father nervous. Erik's face was hidden beneath his mask, it was difficult to see if he was mad or not. She was afraid of getting in trouble after last night.

"Well…" she started, keeping her head down. "I was walking outside last night. I couldn't sleep, so I stayed out longer."

"You didn't run into any trouble, did you?" he asked.

"No, everything was completely fine last night. No trouble, no people trying to attack. I was safe, Papa."

Erik looked around the streets as he walked with his daughter. He wasn't sure, but he had the feeling that he was being watched. There were so many people bustling about in London, there could be anyone spying on them.

"Did you talk to anyone last night?" he asked.

"What?" Claudia gasped at the sudden question.

She didn't think it was important if she met someone. Erik definitely seemed like the type of father who would forbid a relationship with any person. Not wanting to make him angry, Claudia gave a sigh and kept her head down.

"No, Papa."

"Good", Erik gave a smile beneath his mask. "You must think only of your music, my dear. If you are to succeed in the opera, you must forget other worldly things around you."

"Other worldly things?" she questioned. "You sound like you're trying to make me less human and more like a slave."

Claudia gave a gasp as she watched Erik's eyes narrow. He grabbed her wrist, giving it a squeeze.

"I helped you this far", he said in a threatening tone. "Don't you dare think of throwing of throwing your talent away like this. I will not have you fail the way she did."

"Who?" she whimpered from the pain. "Fail like who, Papa?"

His eyes were large, full of anger. He was going to ensure he did not have another Christine on his hands. He worked too hard and too long for her to fail. He was not going to let this happen again.

"I don't want you getting close to anyone", Erik said. "No man is going to take my daughter away from all of this."

He let go of Claudia's hand, continuing toward the theater. He ignored the soft cries of his daughter who held her wrist gently, seeing the bruises appear on her pale skin. Claudia had never known Erik to be this forceful to anyone before.


End file.
